


Two More Nights

by palutunau



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Planetary astronomy, Spock calling Jim "James"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palutunau/pseuds/palutunau
Summary: The Enterprise crew conducts a diplomatic mission on a planet where the sun doesn't set for 69 days. Jim can't sleep and Spock tries to help.





	Two More Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written with TOS in mind, but can be read as either TOS or AOS. All Treks are good Treks.

Even on a starship, they'd grown oddly accustomed to waking up at sunrise. Jim preferred to wake just slightly before Alpha shift, the lights in his quarters mimicking a rising sun. McCoy and Uhura joked that he'd always be a farm boy at heart, and probably in circadian rhythm too. This persisted into days-off, too. Whether on the ship or on shore leave, Jim would prefer to wake with the sun or starlight and follow it lazily around the room all morning like a warm, content cat. In most ways, Jim Kirk's sunny disposition would seem to make him fit right in on Astera III, its twin suns gleaming in a way a poet might describe the Captain's smile; however, his sleeping habits suffered a quick decline.

The sun had not set all two days they had already spent on Astera III and Jim had not slept for three. He was pretty sure he'd dozed off during negotiations at one point for five blissful minutes of rest; thank God Spock was handling the diplomatic responsibilities, as an Ambassador's son he had such graceful ways to say "fuck you" to a room of pissed off diplomats. Jim was more than a little in love. Anyways, he hadn't slept for three days and was one yawn away from bursting into tears. He'd broken down and panicked that last two nights when he just couldn't drift off, eventually ending up not only tired but dehydrated from crying.  _ Only two more nights of this,  _ he thought. He could get a sedative hypo from Bones, but that only meant he'd get thinly-veiled concern & nagging; what Bones didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Spock had clearly caught on, though, and by the time they got back to their shared quarters in their temporary lodging, Jim had been hit with a barrage of Spock's non-emotional concern.

"Isn't it interesting how they don't structure their days around time?" Jim asked, with sincerity, but mainly trying to get Spock off his case.

"It is indeed fascinating. It merits further cultural study around other planets with such an environment," he answered, beginning to unfurl thick meditation robes from a small duffle bag.

"Kinda like the high arctic on Earth, huh?" 

"If one were familiar with that environment it could be comparable, yes." Spock was now draping the robes over the back of a desk chair, now focused on unrolling a plush-looking meditation mat beside the bed. Jim exaggerated a yawn.

"Oh dear, I'm tired. I think I must just hit the hay soon," he rolled his shoulders, stopping only when he heard a satisfactory  _ "pop,"  _ Spock just stared.

"Captain."

"Yes, Spock?"

"You have not slept since we arrived on Astera III." It wasn't a question. Jim hesitated, he thought he could just spout something about light and circadian rhythms but then Spock would get McCoy and his sedatives... He'd clearly waited too long to speak because Spock was clearing his throat.

"Jim, it would comfort me greatly if you were to attempt to sleep tonight," he said, staring intently at Jim, "if there is any way I could aid you in your pursuits, I am amenable."

"Spock, are you... offering to cuddle with me?" he asked, with a glint in his eye. He would have winked too if his left eye wasn't twitching something fierce.

"If that is what you believe will aid you in sleep, as I said I am amenable," Spock stated plainly.

"I believe I could be  _ amenable _ too," he said, "in all honesty, though, that might be the solution to this. Some good old fashioned physical comfort, eh?"

"If that is what you desire."

"No Vulcan voodoo required?"

"No, Jim." Jim could've sworn that was a smile. So, Jim brushed his teeth and put on an old academy t-shirt and flannel pants while Spock meditated before eventually settling in the bed. He curled onto his side and stared out the window of their quarters to see what looked like daytime on Astera III, even though on ship-time it was 2300. He felt a weight settle down behind him on the mattress, and soon an arm came over his middle and lanky legs twined with his as if this was how they slept every night on the  _ Enterprise. _ Spock nuzzled his face into Jim's hair, and yeah, Jim was pretty sure Spock was enjoying this too. He pulled Jim back against his bare chest and Jim could feel his long, measured breaths. He was pretty content. Maybe this was just what he needed. 

"Two more nights of this. Originally I was dreading it, but maybe I'll come out of this mission well-rested." He confessed softly.

"Two more nights." Spock echoed.

"Can we sleep like this every night?" Jim asked, jokingly.

"If that is what you desire, James." Damn, his voice was low and sultry and if Jim wasn't in love before he sure was now. 

"Mm-hmm." He let his legs swish under the comforter and tangle with Spock's even more and his hands came up to clasp the one thrown over his waist. He fell asleep in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

  
He woke to the light streaming in from the window the same way it had when he had fallen asleep. He contemplated the dust motes swirling around the air before noticing the cup of tea on the desk nearest to him. The sonic shower was running and he felt very content.  _ Two more nights _ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after an exhausting vacation at my grandma's spent not-sleeping on the floor and really wishing I had someone to help me get to sleep.
> 
> I have so much more I want to do with the planet where the sun doesn't set, I just needed to get this ficlet out of my brain and onto the page first.
> 
> Also, the planet's name is from the Latin genus for goldenrod, a favourite flower of mine, and I thought to fit for Jim's sunny disposition.


End file.
